


So, tell me a little about yourself.

by orphan_account



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You were sent down from heaven to spy on the Devil, and all of his lackeys, to find a weak point in their defenses. But maybe while you're down their, you will find a better thing to spend your afterlife on, than just being Gods little scout.*if you're religious, please be warned I don't make God look like the best person and I'm sorry*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda finished writing this at 4 am! Happy new years bbz. Enjoy!!

You stood in front of God's front door. You could have been called up here for a number of reasons. But you were going to bet it had something to do with your "pure soul". Though you're sure it was a stretch or a mixup at death, though all angels memories are wiped as soon as they get to heaven, so you wouldn't really know. You've lost count of how many angels you've seen come up to the pearly gates just to have their odd smiles wiped, replaced with a droopy head and drool dripping off their bottom lip. Your mind popped back to the front door once you realized you were stalling. 

Without knocking, you eased the door open. God was all knowing in his realm anyways, it's not like he wasn't watching you that whole time. You heard his hearty laugh resound of the beautiful walls as he welcomed you into his home. You scampered over to him, letting your wings stretch out behind you all the while. Tap, tap, tap, tap. Your footsteps echoed until you got to gods chair. He turned to look at you. "Ah! If it isn't my favourite angel!" He paused, and your cheeks flushed helplessly at the compliment. "I have a very important job for you to do." Your wings perked upwards in anticipation and you couldn't stop your shuffling feet excitedly. "I want you to go down to inkwell isle and get a job at the Devil's Casino. Their ranks are growing and I need to be sure once they're ready to attack, that you can destroy him from the inside." You stood rigidly, as if the smallest movement would kill you. _Me? Go down... down there?_

"I will put this special casing around your soul to hide your wings, but you will have to do the rest to hide your purity... in a casino," he ended his last sentence in a smile. "I expect you to not give into temptation during your stay. Maybe a glass of bourbon here or there but you remember-"

"Don't be gluttonous, I know," You finished for him.

"You also might want to put on something a little slutty, to blend in, just don't-"

"I made it into heaven, I-I'm pretty sure I got it down," you said as you had to grab at the travel bags that suddenly appeared in your arms, and just before the clouds below you opened up beneath your feet, he said,

"Good luck, and remember, don't tell them anything about our conversation or what you've experienced up here. You're just a dead sinner.

♤♤♤♤♤

You crashed into the water at the Inkwell Isle bay. You squirmed and thrashed in the water with your luggage before you pulled yourself onto the sandy shore. You probably looked like a defeated tourist as you gasped for hair, holding onto your luggage for dear life. In your haste, you failed to notice God took your angel robes with him as you departed so now you were naked, on a beach, in the middle of the day. At least no one was around. 

You opened up your luggage to put on a new pair of clothes. They were all soaked and it only you for a second cauae it's been decades since you've on earth. You turned around to curse at the ocean before turning back around to pick out what could be most comfortable to wear wet. The water behind you lapped at your ankles _That's funny. I could have sworn I walked far enough inwards to not be touched by- oh what the fuck_

As you turned around you saw a huge mermaid appear from the deep water. She covered her mouth as she giggled at you. 

"That was quite an interesting squabble you had with the ocean, my dear," She seemed clearly unfazed by the fact you were naked! As if it was just a common occurrence! "Here I got these for you, since you gave me quite the show, consider it your payment," you gawked up at her as she cupped your boobs in two sea shells and clipped them in the back. "Tata!" She said as she flirtasiously wiggled her fingers at you. You couldn't tell if the goodbye was a clever boob pun or if it just came out in accident.

Well now you were naked from the ass down but you still had to cover yourself up. The big guy up un the clouds wouldnt want you looking this way even when he said you could dress slutty. _but if I pretend to be naive I could just get away with wearing the seashell bra_ you thought to yourself. Made your current situation easier anyways. _oh God, look at yourself. Five minutes in hell and you're already disobeying_

You chuckled to yourself. You had to fit in someway. You put on a skater skirt as you headed towards the roads and onto the sidewalk. 

The lingering side stares made you sweat bullets, currently rethinking your earlier confidence, and almost as if to make you feel worse, the sun began to set. You did a light jog, barefoot down the street until you got to a big building creatively labeled "Devil's Casino". This is what you were looking for!

"Get out of my way!" A girl with a martini glass for a head yelled at you before pushing you out of the way. She stopped just before opening the door to whip her head around. "And put some CLOTHES ON YOU HUSSY!" Hussy!? 

You've been here for all around ten minutes and you've already been called a whore. _Just perfect._ Before you could go in, you had to find something nice to wear. Again. You ran into a back alley and opened your case to find a skin tight, sequined red dress. The thought of wearing this instead a white robe all day was amazing and you're glad God cant see into your head or he would be so ashamed of you now. 

Being at the ripe age of 18 when you died, you think it was 18 anyways, you never got to experience the true _adult experience._ You dropped your cover for a split second and used your wings to speed dry the dress, then quickly reapplying your cover. You left your luggage behind the dumpster, you'd only look suspicious carrying it around a casino.

♡♡♡♡♡

You meandered into the casino, looking as lost as you did at the beach. You subconsciously clinked your red heels together, not really intending on movie allusions. As you had your back turned, a large man with a cigar for a head approached you. 

"Heeey baby, you look new around these parts. Mind if I buy you a drink?" He slid his arm around your waist and you let him. _C'mon! Get your game face on and flirt! Make a good impression!_

"Fine, but just one. What's your name hot stuff?" His face lingered on surprise for mere seconds before it switched to that cheeky grin he had plastered on when he approached you. 

"Mr. Wheezy. Pleasure meetin' ya, babe," 

◇◇◇◇◇

Roughly an hour later and only 4 shots in your system, you were barely drunk. Still fully in your right mind as you sat next to wheezy. The whole time you were listening to him ramble on about his job here at the casino and his life before-before all of something. He never finished his sentences because he was too plastered to barely even form them. You just giggled politely before he turned to you and asked a question you should have been prepared for. 

"So... what did you do to get in her," You froze. Shit, shit, shit! He noticed you faltering and he continued, "in hell I mean, not the casino," har har. Then it's almost as if a lightbulb went off above your head.

"Oh, Wheezy. I'm not the kind of gal to tell her deadly sin on her first date," The words spewing from your mouth came out sickly sweet and topped with a cherry. Wheezy swooned and fell out of his stool and onto the floor. "Oh my g- uh- are you okay?!"

You went to reach for him before two gloved hands reached for him. You looked up towards the figure. It was a man in a purple suit with a die for a head. He paid you no mind as he scolded the cigar. 

"Mister Wheezy." He said almost casually, with a hint of venom in his tone. "Aren't you supposed to be working the tables?" 

"B-boss I was just showin' a pretty lady around the casino and all the things we can offer, it's also very good for business," he whispered the last part but you still heard it anyways. You turned away and acted like nothing was happening until you saw the purple man sit next to you. He ushered wheezy back to his post before turning to you.

"So what brings you around these parts?" You choked on your class of bourbon. 

"I'm dead I guess, so you know," you made circular hand motions as a way to ask if he was catching your drift. 

"And you're either a filthy sinner or a bad decision maker like the rest of us, aren't you?" 

"I mean, probably. My memory is kinda gone and I don't know what to do about it." He just laughed at your comment. Perhaps expecting it to be a joke. You just stared him down until he stopped.

"You could gamble for it," he grinned in such a way that sent chills up your spine.

"I don't think I have anything of value to give you in return If I lose." Not that you really wanted to know that bad anyways. Angels weren't supposed to know about their past. 

"On the contrary, my dear. You have your soul," Your skin paled. _He wants my soul. Do I even have one? A-and if I do, do I own it?_

"Deal." You said, like a total idiot.

♧♧♧♧♧

Two games in and you're about to lose when the realization sets in that you dont actually know how to play cards and the whole "wing it" strategy isn't working, not even for a second.

Everyone's eyes were drilling their state into your skull. As if they predicted your loss as soon as it came. You were embarassed. You only just came down two hours ago and you've already lost...

You heard heavy footsteps at your right. Two large arch shaped, gold doors were quickly opened, smoke drifting across the floor. A large, dark figure slinked through the door and with a slight hiss it spoke. 

"Now, who owes me their soul?" The hundreds of eyes in fhe room all looked towards you. As if the were a room full of kindergarteners snitching on their classmates.

"Aha... that would be me sir," your knees wobbled as he approached you. Easily overshadowing you like a tower to a beetle.

"Now in all my years I've never met someone so honest with me. Usually they all just try to run and well... let's just say they're gonna be wantin' a few more things back than just their soul AHA!" He laughed loudly as he slapped his knee. "Step into my office, kid. We've got matters to discuss," he put his hand on your back and ushered you into his office. 

♤♡◇♧

You were in there for roughly 20 minutes trying to sign the parchment paper. Everytime you wrote your name if would come out black, shine to gold, then disappear. The devil was getting impatient. 

"Geez, kid. It's like you've never used an ink pen before." His nails were creating ridges in his desk 

"Sir, I'm trying but it just keeps fading away. Watch!" You proceeded to demonstrate for him. His eyes grew wide. 

"What was it exactally that you were gambling for?" 

"M-my memories, sir" 

"So that means you have no early memory of how you lost your soul?" He pressed you hard with that question.

"Nope! Not a one!" You answered honestly. You dont really know how souls work, and you definetly dont remember signing it off before. 

He made you keep trying to write your name, even getting a different contract at one point. He dragged his clawed hand down his face before rubbing his temples in anger.

"What are we going to do with her now, Dice?!" The Devil was a mix of rage and confusion. King Dice was about to answer before you interrupted. 

"If you don't mind, I could just work for you for free." The Devil seemed confused by your willingness to comply before giving in, irritated. 

"FINE. You start tomorrow evening. Dice! Show her to her room." He threw him a set of keys and out the door they went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get situated in the casino. Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never had a job so I dont know what waitressing is like sowwy. Also I spent a long time on this chapter and there is probably gonna be a few spelling mistakes cause I cant pick up on everything uwu

King Dice led you up the stairs and to a long hallway with fancy doors on either side. He led you five doors down on the right and handed you the keys to your room. As you stepped in, you immediately noticed the decor. You were dazzled at the rich colors that decorated your sheets and curtains. Deep purple blankets so soft that even your eyes felt relaxed. 

Dice stood in the doorway. He seemed to study you a bit before speaking.

"It will be a pleasure working with someone as _intriguing_ as you are" His words made you flattered and nervous, as if he was already catching onto your plan on infiltrating their ranks.

"Its been nice meeting new people after all this time," You gave your best act and his smile never faltered. You just barely held back your nervous sweat and shaky breath. You were almost caught and it hasn't even been a day.

You tried calming yourself down. They shouldn't know much about the inner workings of angels, right? Yeah, yeah. And even if they did, with all the things they're busy with now, why would they need to remember something about things that don't technically matter when running a casino. All the thinking just made you feel worse and confused.

After locking your door, you laid down and surveyed your surroundings. Once you didn't see any hidden cameras you let your cover fall. You let your long, beautiful white wings stretch for the first time in hours. Happy to finally be in solitude, you drifted off to sleep.

♤♤♤♤♤

You woke up quickly and threw up a dark grey substance on the floor next to your bed. You were horrified before you realized it was just your body getting used to being surrounded by sin all day. Your eyes drifted to the clock, then to the door. _When am I supposed to start my shift again?_

After you had cleaned up the vomit you began actually searching around the room. Two large double doors stood at the opposite wall of your bed. Funny, you probably didn't notice it last night because you were so tired. 

With haste, you ran to the doors and opened them dramatically. It was a long, walk in closet lined with beautiful clothes and a note taped to the mirror at the far end. It read _I knew you'd find this note, makes sure you pick one of the waitressing outfits at the front of the closet, and make your way to the bar around 9 for your schedule._

Your eyes drifted to the front of the closet. There were three of the same outfits, presumably to wear one while the other is being washed. You slipped it on. It was a red undershirt with a white jacket that stopped at your waist with a white miniskirt that stopped just after your butt. You spun around infront of the mirror, liking the way your curves looked in tight clothes. You trotted out of the closet in matching red heels before you saw the clock. _8:57_

You scrambled out the front door and as you turned to sprint down the hall you slammed into something rock solid and fluffy. You fell backwards onto your ass. You rubbed your nose and groaned, eyes traveling up the dark figure that stood infront of you until you got its face. 

"Well speak of the devil!" You joked as you got to your feet. He just rolled his eyes. While you were busy laughing he quickly snapped a spiked collar around your neck. You coughed at how tight it was and tried to take it off but realize you couldn't and just stared at the Devil, giving him the 'what the fuck' face until he said something.

"Don't look at me like that, kid. You have the end of your contract to hold up, and since you're signature isn't writing, I'm gonna have to keep watch on you in other ways," he blew a puff of smoke in your face. "An' just cause you're gonna comply for the first day don' mean nothing when it comes to the rest of the week. Now get down to the bar, ya got work to do!" 

He used his large hand to usher you down the hallway and to the doors you had to go through. He quickly shoved you through them and you were now in the casino part of the building. You stood as still as a mountain until you spotted someone you noticed. _Dice!_

You scurried over to him, tripping several times due to the height of your heels and tightness of your skirt. Once you got up behind him you tapped him on the shoulder. He handed you your schedule without a word and pointed you over to wheezy, telling you he'll help you on your first day. You walked over to him, ready to explain what you needed before he got to it first.

"HA! You again? I was sure you'd be dead by now!" He chuckled and slapped his knee. "Anyways, you will be serving these tables to your left and those few over there to the right, good luck," he gave you a pat on the shoulder as to console you for a beating you didn't know you were gonna get.

You walked over to your first table. A middle aged man grabbed your thigh and yelled up at you. 

"Hey Darlin', if I had a girl as sweet as you, I'm sure my teeth would just about rot," and when he smiled at you, all you could see were two remaining black teeth. One of his friends at the other side of the table chimed in. 

"Heh, looks like she's been around for too long already cause it looks like you've already lost most of them!" The comment made the first guy so pissed to the point where if looks could kill, everyone would be dead. You had to de-escalate the situation. You dragged your nail across his jaw and leaned in real close. 

"Oh, baby, if you were any more handsome, I'd lose my job from not ever leaving your side. Now what drinks did you say you wanted?" After a minute of him stumbling over his words he finally told you the drinks he wanted, and then the rest of the group. As you left the table you locked eyes with wheezy, then you pointed to your mouth and gagged, which caused him to chuckle. 

♡♡♡♡♡

Five hours went by like a breeze. At one point, you tried bartending but after you spilled juice all over the floor, choked on ice, decked someone with the shaker, and got an olive stick to the ceiling, Dice decided you'd stick to waitressing for now.

Only a few tables after that had harassed you but it was nothin' you couldn't handle. You got to meet Martini, the girl who cussed at you while you were standing at the front door. She's not as bad as she seems. Now you were waiting for her to finish the drinks for table four when a chill shot up your spine.

You were being watched. 

Your eyes darted to the corner of the casino, where the Devil leaned against the wall, but his attention was focused on something else. Before you had the time to look around more, one of the other waitresses approached you. She had long, blonde hair and big baby blue eyes. Her uniform was similar to yours, except the jacket and skirt were red. Both her hands held large trays, chock full of drinks.

"Hey, new girl, would you be a dear and take table 10's order for me? I've got my hands full right now," 

"Of course!" You said, before taking your drinks to your table. You turned to go to table 10, before you realized the only demon sitting there was staring directly at you. You squirmed under his hardening gaze. Yet you still continued walking over, as you had said you'd take care of her table.

"Hello, sir!" You said in the sweetest voice you could muster. "What would you like-"

"I know what you are." His face wrinkled in disgust. 

"Uh, sir I don't-" you backed away as he stood up to tower over you. His shadow loomed over you, making you feel even smaller than you already were, compared to him. 

"You shouldn't be here!" he started walking towards you, which made you back up instinctively. You were powerless when pretending to be human. At this point the liveliness of the gamblers had died down and they turned to watch you two. You turned your head to look at them, trying to beg for help with your eyes.

As soon as you took your eyes off him he grabbed you by the neck with one hand and forced his nail to penetrate your delicate neck. Blood trickled down your throat as he pulled you close to him. He watched you gag and pry at his large thumb, relishing the moment.

"Don't act like you aren't an angel. I can smell you," He whispered, your eyes grew wide as his second hand came up to your neck, _No, no no no, this can't be happening, it hurts, oh God why does it hurt?!_ "And now, I think I'll tear your throat out," the demon hissed as the Devil made his way in between you two and crushed his head against the floor. He shook his hand clean of blood before turning around to look at you. 

"Pip! Dot! Get over here and clean this mess up! And as for you, GET BACK TO WORK!" He snarled, fire blazing out of his mouth and smoke fumed from his ears.

You clenched at your throat to stop the all too real bleeding. _Angels aren't supposed to feel pain!_ Your eyes rose to the ceiling accusingly as you grimaced. _What did you do to me!?_ When you stopped trying to send angry messages mentally, you noticed just about everyone in the room was staring at the Devil, and he was staring down at you. You just gave him an awkward smile.

◇◇◇◇◇

After that incident, The Devil didn't want you working the floor for the rest of the night, so you were left in the kitchen with Hopus Pocus. Though you were supposed to be helping, he didn't really need it, and everytime you asked, he just ignored you.

You patched your neck up with various items around the kitchen while you waited for your break to be over. You sat on the counter opposite to the one Hopus was using, hoping he wouldn't notice and yell at you. He quickly found out and yelled at you to make yourself useful by doing the dishes. 

Ten minutes later, a golden dinner bell above the stove rang violently. Hopus's ears straightened and tweaked as if to listen for something, then he began working faster than you've seen him all night.

"Get over here, girl. I need you." You walked to him lazily, not seeing why he was in such a rush when he was always causing orders to come out slow with his shenanigans. He threw a whole chicken into a pan, the grease splashed back onto the both of you, and after that you decided to hide behind the island in the middle of the kitchen until he was done. 

You peeked up above the counter just to see him just finishing putting the food on a beautiful gold tray. The width of the tray was roughly the length of your torso and head, so when Hopus called you over and told you to take it to the Devil himself, you pondered to him if you were strong enough to hold it. 

"Girl, if you drop even one damn crumb of my masterpiece, you're going to be the next dish!" He pointed at you accusingly, claw nipping your flesh as his raspy voice threatened you. His maniacal laugh echoed through the kitchen as you ran off with the tray.

You scurried to the Devil's door and gave it a quick knock with your foot. He gave a curt "come in", and you struggled to open the door with your hands full. He scoffed and tapped his nail impatiently on his desk, just watching you. You scurried up to his desk, using all your strength to get it up to the edge and push it so it wouldn't fall off. 

"Wait here until I finish, then take the tray back with you," the Devil said as he pulled off the lid to view his dinner. A full chicken, with a side of gravy, and for dessert was what looked like a slice of chocolate cake. 

"Yes sir," you said quietly, pursing your lips at the thick awkward atmosphere that hung over the office. "Thanks for saving me, back in the casino," he then stopped eating, putting his silver fork down to focus his full attention on you. "I-i also wanted to know how you got there so fast? Considering you were across the casino and there was a crowd..."

"Ya act like I can't see everythin' that happens in my casino. He was starin' ya down all night, and it wasn't with lust,"

"Wait so you can even see what happens in our rooms?!" You completely ignored the last part of his sentence. He turned to you with a lusty gaze. Your cheeks lit up like red Christmas lights as you covered them with your hands. "That isn't what I meant!"

The Devil guffawed at your bashfulness. "I'm just fuckin' with ya, kid. I give my employees their privacy! What do ya' take me for? Someone with nothin' better to do?!" He gave you a heavy pat on the back, causing you to stumble. At this point he was already done with his chicken and was moving onto the cake. 

Your stomach growled loudly and your face grew redder as you felt the Devil staring at you. You pulled at your collar, embarassed at the sound your body made. 

"Have you been eatin', kid?" Eating...? That's something you haven't needed to do in ages. God certainly didn't have to, so maybe that was the punishment of being in hell, needing to take care of your body as a mortal would. "I ain't got all fuckin' day,"

"No, kinda forgot I had to, y'know, do that," 

"You're a strange girl, I'll give you that. Here, have some if this," he handed you his slice of what looked like triple chocolate cake. A wave of glee washed over you as you felt something akin to what you imagine remembering a cherished memory would feel like. Or, alternatively, it was just feral-like hunger.

You quickly dug into the piece of food, not seeming to eat it fast enough. The devil just laughed as you finished the cake in a matter of seconds, licking the icing off of your fingers. You chuckled along with him, but stopped when you felt your chest burning.

"Hey, uh, does your chest usually hurt when you eat this kind of stuff?" You fell to your knees, gripping your shirt and sputtering out a few coughs. 

"Relax, something is just probably caught in your tubes. You just have to wait it out and eventually you'll be alright," the pain didn't let up, nor did it feel like It was moving. 

"What kind of cake did I eat, like what was in it?"

"It's Devil's Food Cake. What else would be served down here!?" He laughed and slapped his knee like he's never heard anything funnier. "AHA! You're this new and already selling your soul to me, huh?" Your body shook violently as you threw up every last bit of the slice. You heard nothing as he stopped laughing and you fell face first into the floor.

♤♡◇♧

You woke up about 7 hours later with a broken nose and a hangover. You carefully surveyed your new surroundings, after noting a few white boxes with red plus signs, you realized you were in the infirmary.

You tried not to think about throwing up all over the Devil's floor, and the rage he was in afterwards. You groaned and rubbed your head as you sat up, then you noticed a note with a green bottle next to it sitting on your night stand. You read the note. _I'll be coming to your room around noon. Please drink this to heal your nose and hangover and we will discuss your actions last night."_.

You pondered what you could have done. _Beat someone up? Drank yourself to debt? I mean how else could you have a "hangover" as he said, without having a few drinks in the first place?_ Thinking on it made you feel nervous, so you tried to ignore it for the time being. The clock on the wall read 11:45. _Oh, fuck I gotta go._.

You quickly ran to your room and searched for a casual outfit in your closet. You picked out high waisted jeans, a t-shirt, and threw a Jean jacket overtop of it. After you were done styling your hair you heard a knock at the door. You hesitantly walked to the door and slowly opened it, peeking into the hallway to see Dice. 

"Hello, King Dice," you said, the door now fully open. "Um, I'm guessing you're the one who left the note?"

"Yes I did. Would you care to join me for a grocery run while we chat?" 

"Of course, it's not like I'm doing anything until 7PM, anyways," you said nonchalantly. 

The long walk to the store was awkward. You kept sideglancing Dice, and every time you did so, he caught you and seemed to get angrier. You didn't know what you did when you were drunk but now you're really scared to find out.

"I don't know what is wrong with you. First, you lose a bet and your signature wont sign, _and then_ instead of easily taking that chance to escape, you just hand yourself over to us! You don't complain on the job, and yet you wreaked havoc last night after your shift was _over,_ " he smiled before saying what was meant to be a joke, "it's almost like you came here to destroy the business, like an inside job!" His tone was quick to go from pissed to jolly, and you weren't sure how to react. 

"Ha... uh how did the Devil react after I passed out, and what did I do to "destroy" the casino?" 

"Really, you didn't leave the Devil's office. Though you somehow managed to find his secret liquor stash, which I have been looking for since before I was his right hand man," 

"Pfft, I guess you could say I'm lucky at everything except cards," despite how angry he was earlier, it felt like you guys were sharing a bro moment In the canned fruit aisle. You two were silent for the next few minutes, but nothing felt awkward anymore. It's only been a day, and you were already enjoying this undercover stuff. 

"One more thing though, after you completely destroyed the office, breaking anything that was wooden, smashing glass, and leaving bloody prints everywhere, the Devil didn't once try to kill you. I guess he has a soft spot for you, already," you could only muster a small 'oh'. This could change the difficulty of finding out how to destroy the casino, with the Devil possibly pining after you, that means you could have more frequent run-ins with him. 

_Pssh, good thing he doesn't actually like me. Dice is probably just lying to have me make a fool of myself like some other poor waitress at the casino._ Dice finished paying for his food while you snuck outside to wait for him. It was downright dull in that place. 

"By the way, you work in he kitchen all night with Hopus now, Doll. I wish you luck, he gets weird on Tuesdays," you got a strange feeling in your head, and all too soon you were back at the casino. Dice adjusted his jacket before entering while you tried to keep your hair from flying all over the place with the sudden gust of wind.

If only you knew what was going to happen to you that night, maybe you wouldn't have entered the casino again.


End file.
